


Подписанные

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Вергилий с детства сам подписывал свои вещи, а Данте ему подписала сама судьба.- СоулмейтAU, в которой у родственных душ появляются имена друг друга в одном и том же месте на теле -
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	Подписанные

Это был сосед, когда он был младшим братом, когда он был его младшим братом. Это все твои дети, которые постоянно повторяют: « _Это твоё?_ _Но на нём же не написано_ ». Он даже начал вышивать научным, чтобы младший не смел трогать его полотенца! Данте это только сильнее, веселый, он дразнился: « _Глупый братец, если ты хочешь сделать эту книгу со своим соумейтом, то ты и на себе должен написать ... её название?_ _или серийный номер?_ », резня Ямато. Не смешно младшему сыну Спарды стали, когда Ева заставила его носить перчатки, чтобы скрыть очередную «подпись Вергилия» на ладошке.

В настоящее время переводится дух. Это была та редкая минутка спокойствия в новой жизни, когда ни один из братьев не пытался разодрать горло легендарного охотника на демонов, так и было. И он этим пользовался, ускоренно восстанавливается от последних ранений.

Когда все в полудемонической крови находятся в пределах организма хозяина (и он не может быть сухим адским почвам), он может быть неспособным дышит после стольких битв. И зачем он только её продолжает носить? Потому что выглядит круто? Помнить матушкин наказание? Не хотел снова видеть её? Данте перевёл взгляд на медитирующего (?) Брата.

В результате возникло движение близких, прикрывало правый глаз, но не обнаружило никакой угрозы. Тоже в митенке, скрывающую ладонь. Почему?

Младший знал, что это были такие кривые, размашистые буквами, как будто бы сам Данте накалякал чёрным маркером. Он был очень маленьким, ровным и очень красивым, даже каллиграфическим.

Полудемон сжал руку в кулаке и почувствовал, что старый незаживающий шарм рассекающий не только ладонь, но и имя пополам. Все рассекает непременно пополам.

Иногда он рассекла его сердце пополам.

Да, это определенно лучше, чем сейчас: так просто разрыв несчастного органа изнутри.

Охотник явно хотел, чтобы в его руках были бесполезные ткани и кинетические ткани, потому что он был просто перчаткой правой руки наполовину, жадно глядя в не позабытые за годы буквы. Когда они беззвучно произносят имя.

\- Ты проверяешь, не разучился ли читать? - Первый сын Спарды уже точно не дремал, напротив - сосредоточился и внимательно наблюдал за вторым, готовясь не к тому, чтобы отбиваться, не к тому, чтобы напасть сам.

Я думаю, что их хозяин совершенно ненавистен факт их связи. Обидных ответов, но он сдерживался.

Это все не ненавистно. Напротив, он рад даже такому ревнивому, самовлюблённому, противному соулмейту-близнецу. Противному, но любимому. Живой.

Вместо слов он прижал ладонь к обветренным губам и мягко поцеловал метку, выражая этим жестом все нежные чувства в себе. В этом самом деле брат и гандона три залпа, конечно, не выражали этого всю свою ненависть. Чтобы быть готовым к нападению полудемона.

\- Выглядел мужчина, ожидающий, что его сын расправился с хищной Ямато, и призвал свой дьявольский меч.

\- Книги, которые я подписал сам, - открыли для себя демонстранты чешского языка.

\- Я тоже, - едва слышно ответил младший близнец перед ответным превращением.

Передышка кончилась.


End file.
